


Staying Close to Him

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, post im3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>evil_little_dog prompted on cozy cuddly topic: Marvel Cinematic, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Hospital beds aren't really built for two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Close to Him

Pepper sat next to Tony's bed. She hated she couldn't climb in bed next to him and hold him. His surgery had been long, too long, and he'd had several touch and go at moments to the point. She’d done something she hadn't done in a very long time, she went to the chapel and prayed for him to make it through and come back to her. Her fear of losing him was palatable. 

Reaching out, she took his hand and held it to her cheek, wishing she didn't smell the antiseptic smell of the hospital as she kissed his palm.


End file.
